A Silas Of Unfortunate Events
by Aimee's stories
Summary: Teen story for these characters, thought it would be fun
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea while I was out walking haha , also I'm sorry I have not been updating my other story 'CCTV', finding it hard to write at the mo, anyway more to come with this one! **

A Silas of unfortunate events.

Steven Hay was a gentle sixteen year old lad , he was average at school, had good mates. He had fair mousey brown hair , short sides and long on top just the way he liked it. He had a skinny frame, but never bovvered about what he ate, he ate what he liked and when he liked.

Brendan Brady was a sarcastic sixteen year old boy to say the least, with a bit of a reputation with the popular ones at school, he worked out a bit at the weekends,his muscles slowly but surely growing in strength.

The only thing that stood out in their minds was that, they were living in a care home. They had both been in care for 5 years, Brendan there first, only a week apart since Steven had arrived. They had become good mates, Steven calmed Brendan down when Brendan got hot headed, and Brendan helped Ste with confidence issues.

A meeting had been arranged with the boys since they had refused to get fostered without the other one coming too, and a suitable candidate was finally found.

His name was Mr Silas, only to be greeted by his first name since he was a widower , he had glasses and was not that tall, he had fine grey hair and was financially good.

Miss Carter had called the boys into the meeting room to dicuss the events that were to follow.


	2. Checks

Sitting down in the small office of the care home , it felt like a lifetime before we would be seen by Mrs Carter , our social worker, at last she bounded through the door, her curly hair springing wildly from all angles , carrying a stack of folders and shopping bags in her hands. Plonking the Sainsbury's bags on the desk, she removed the various papers and folders from her grasp and set them as neatly as she could on the shelf behind her.

" Ah, boys sorry to delay you, had to get a few last minute items from the shops."

" Tis fine Mrs Carter, glad you could join us." Brendan replied, laying there with his legs spread on the wide purple couch that he hogged while I had to sit on a cold metal chair.

" How are you boys this morning then? Any problems ?"

" No we are fine." Brendan cut in, purposefully hiding the horrendous job that we made of trying to use the washing machine earlier on in the day.

" Steven you good?" she nodded in my direction as she sat down behind her desk.

" Yeah, great." I smiled as warmly as possible, noticing out of the corner of my eye Brendan smirking.

" Right guys this is very exciting! As you know I told you someone is interested in fostering the both of you, and I've got a file with all of his information here if you would like to check him out for yourselves?"

Brendan got there before me and took the folder, balancing on his lap he flicked through the pages, not reading much, he passed it over to me and I thought I would take the opportunity to figure out what sort of man he was.

There was a medium sized picture of him on one of the pages, he had fair grey hair, short not long, you could see he cared about his appearance, he was neat, with a black suit with a grey waistcoat underneath. He had small glasses perched on the end of his nose, quite expensive ones I thought, a Victorian looking house was standing tall behind him, it looked like a proper manor house with big windows surrounded by red bricks. At his feet was a Siberian Husky, the dog didn't look too young but it didn't look too old neither, I knew the breed as soon as I saw it, my dad had one in one of those dogs in the picture my mother had shown me, I still had that picture somewhere in my room, my father had a grey one a young puppy it was. But the man's was black and white and nearly came up to the man's hip.

" What are ye starring at Steven?" Brendan said glancing over.

I shut the file up after reading the last bit of information on the paper and put it back on Mrs Carters desk.

" Just checking him out that's all.."

The phone rang and Mrs Carter answered it.

" Hello.. yes... I'm a bit busy right now... can't it wait?.. right... ok then give me 10 minutes". I'm sorry boys a girl has just been admitted into the system , and I've got to check her out and get her sorted."

" Its fine Mrs Carter, you go on." I said.

" Yer this can be contiued some other time." Added Brendan.

" Alright, I'll be back at 11 o'clock tomorrow , and will come and find you two, we need to set up a meeting etc etc.."she clumsily pulled on her coat and retrieved the folders on the shelf half running out the room.

When she had gone I got up and jumped on the end of the sofa.

" Ow, Steven why'd yer do that for?" he said rubbing his feet and sitting upwards.

" I saw you , you didn't even read his file..."

" Mr Silas, aged 69, widowed, one dog, quite wealthy, blah blah..."

" Oh.."

" Yer."

" Right well I'm going back upstairs , you coming?"

" Yer."

Sitting in the bedroom looking up at the ceiling I found myself thinking , tomorrow would be 5 years to the day Brendan first arrived , 5 years to the day Brendan's parents died... to which 5 days later I arrived too...


	3. The day

Thanks for the reviews, haven't caught up with this story In a verrrry long time. :)

**Brendan Pov**

**This day, every year, this day is just shit.**

**It's the day my life changed, the day my parents got killed. Of course it's a normal day for everyone else, but it's a day of reflection for me. Steven's gone out somewhere, don't know where, I just woke up , the room seems tidier , all my clothes off the floor are hung up, so he must of did it.**

**The plan for the day is mostly the same as everyday, toast and jam for breakfast, talk to the residents , have some pointless conversations just to make people feel better, no one , not even the careworkers mention my parents, have they just forgotten? It's only been 5 years for God's sake...**

**Me mother was ye typical housewife, cooked ,cleaned, washed the clothes, but she was a brilliant sponser for charity, every week she'd go on a run, sponsered of corse, bake the most delightful cakes and sell them in her shop, she had a big reputation for her cakes, and the shop would always be packed, it wasn't really a cake shop, more like a cafe, she'd bring me in all the time, there were cakestands at the front on the desk, a sweet counter to the left, a hot food/pastry counter to the right, tables in the middle, and the cake counter at the back, with a view of the icing table so people could watch her making them.**

**Me Father, he was away a lot, traveling the world, hunting out properties for people who requested a certain type whether it be holiday home, or permanent. Me mam and me would go along sometimes when the business was being covered, we went to Spain, France and Greece, I'd be the one to try out the indoor swimming pools in the houses he'd find, it was brillaint, best time of me life.**

**But while me father was taking me mam to the shop, boom, they met their end, while I was at school, playing with me mates, oblivious to it all. The pain I had felt that evening when I was told was imense, I cired and cried, I was home alone waiting for them when this social worker and a police man knocked on the door... I remember the conversation well...**

**" Hello, what's your name love?"**

**" Brendan, Brady, are you looking for my mam, you ordered a cake?"**

**" Er no love, could we come in, we'd like to have a little chat."**

**And after that I lashed out, my room was a bomb site, broken mirrors, cabinets, I had to release my anger in some way, and it's just stuck with me ever since I was brought to this place...**

**I heard a knock..**

**" Come in"**

**" Oh hey Bren, come with me a sec"**

**" Why?"**

**" Just come, get your shoes on..."**

**" Alright..."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Haven't updated in ages! That's what you get when you start doing A-levels ha! So I got a free Sunday afternoon and I thought I'd write some Stendan.)

"Look_ Steven where are we going? "_

"Somewhere" he replied lazily.

"_I gathered that… it's freezing, my knuckles are as white as me teeth…."_

"So you're pretty warm then..."

"_Ay shut yer face" I shoved him side wards._

"Just wait and see"

"_I'm not a patient lad Steven..."_

"Well you aint got nothing better to do, we live in a care home Bren, not a theme park, it's as dull as shit!"

"_I find shit quite exciting actually…"_

"Right we are here."

"_The cemetery, Oh joy I've always wanted to come here!" I exclaimed in mock joy._

"Look I thought it would be nice to visit your family, it's nearly Christmas Bren, and they've got a surprise for you up there".

"_Right, me ma's gone to the toy shop and me dad's got me a car for Christmas, come on let me go thank em"._

"Just come on you daft fool, I'll race ya?"

"_Yer puny legs couldn't carry you up that hill" I warned_

"We'll see" and with that he sprinted off.

"_Oi get here "_

_/_

_Racing up the hill, I won of course, Steven was kidding himself again. As we drew closer I saw shiny round objects in the sky, floating purple and green objects, and as I got closer I realised they were balloons, me ma and dad's favourite colours now I come to think of it I was confused, we were stood right in front of the headstones and a big brown old looking book lay in between my mothers and fathers graves._

_Steven gestured towards the ground and we took a seat on the floor, the ground was frozen but I didn't care because I was overcome with so many different emotions at that moment in time._

"_Bit confusing eh? If I were you I would be a bit what the fuck?" he smirked_

"_You gunna tell me then Steven?"_

"_Well I needed a bit of help to plan all this, the social worker mainly, and a bit of digging, this book, it's your family photo album, through the generation's aswell, apparently your parents wanted you to have it when you were a lot older and everyone thought it was right for you to have it now."_

"_Why ye do all this for me though? You must have spent a lot of time "I said cracking up a bit, running my hand over the cover of the book and picking it up._

"_Your my best friend it's the least I could do, the least, I swear Bren they loved you so much.."_

_Tbc…_


End file.
